


Mental Picture

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, ten sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew struggles to recover from a coma, wanting Destiny at his side.





	Mental Picture

**Mental Picture**

**Apologize** : As the tears spilled down her full cheeks, he could only pray he would remember her or the pain would subside as he moved towards recovery.

**Stung** : Guilt consumed him as he followed all the rules, did everything the doctors told him to, only to find his memory was blank and no one understood his complete detachment from them.

**Break** : Destiny’s question “why do you care” would’ve offended him had he not been so certain he let her down; sitting beside her on a park bench, handing her a tissue to remove her tears, he shrugged his heavy shoulders with only one answer, “I just do.”

**Pull** : “Well, don’t” were the words aimed at him from her pouty lips as she handed him back his offering, snatching up her things and trying to put distance between them once more; only Matthew couldn’t let her go, gently grabbing her wrist and quietly requesting, “Please, don’t go.”

**Burn** : When Destiny suggested that he needed to start fresh and forget everyone’s expectations towards him, Matthew could only take her hand and assure her, “But I want to remember you…remember us.”

**Interference** : Matthew heard her shout “it’s true” and sent his sneakers racing in her direction; rounding the corner, he stopped short as he spotted Destiny in another guy's arms – a guy he soon remembered as one clear memory came back to him.

**Opposition** : He had seen red, attacking before asking questions, and didn’t stop even when Destiny screamed for him to do so; when he had finally been pulled off the guy, he couldn’t help but vent, “Let me get this straight, I lose my memory just so you can put the moves on my girlfriend!”

**Defense** : When her ebony eyes warned him to stay away, her body shaking, he pointed towards the guy groaning on the ground, “It was him, Des, he did this to me!”

**Title** : “Sit still” was a command which still sounded sweet as it left her lips, her fingertips tenderly attending to his hand; Matthew swallowed a lump in his throat as he allowed one question to leave his lips, “Are you—I mean I know I’ve been everywhere with this but…are you still my girlfriend?”

**Yours** : “Yes” was the response which allowed a small smile to return to his lips; “I’m pregnant” was the addition which robbed him of it once more.

 


End file.
